


All 眼     两瓶威士忌

by Haelinli



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelinli/pseuds/Haelinli
Kudos: 4





	All 眼     两瓶威士忌

All 眼 两瓶威士忌

众所周知金秦禹是个酒类狂热分子。

他长了张白白嫩嫩的巴掌脸，令人有种喝个一两杯烧酒就会不胜酒力，软趴趴地倒下的错觉。曾经也有窥觑美色的人大著胆子尝试要灌醉他，但一顿酒喝下来后醉得倒地不起的竟然是自己。

自从室友宋闵浩以减肥为由杯酒不沾之后，金秦禹就失去了一个惯常的酒友。

因为长年失眠的困扰，每天小酌一杯已经成为金秦禹的习惯。

夜阑人静。

当他准备打开客厅的酒柜时，大门传来密码锁的声音，只见姜昇润笑得眼睛眯成一直线，两手各拿一支威士忌，献宝似的走到金秦禹身边「哥，我来陪你喝！」

金秦禹巴眨巴眨大眼睛，一脸兴奋「昇润怎么会突然带酒过来的？」

「之前哥你不是在节目上说因为觉得酒很贵所以省着喝嘛。」姜昇润拿出两个阔口酒杯，在杯底加入冰块「知道哥最喜欢威士忌所以专程拿过来的，反正我们明天休息，时茂哥又在放假。」

金秦禹扑上去抱住姜昇润，因为身高的关系，柔软的脸颊紧贴脖颈的皮肤，他无意识地像猫咪般蹭了蹭「昇润尼对我真好。」

姜昇润双手环抱对方包裹在薄T恤的腰身，在他看不见的角度露出一个奸狡的微笑。

金秦禹属于喝酒喝再多都不会脸红的类型，醉酒第一阶段会变得话多，第二阶段会容易被触动笑点，再冷的笑话也能惹他笑得倒在弟弟身上，但到喝醉的最后阶段他反而会回到原点，静静地坐在位置上发呆，不撒酒疯也不说话，但好处是会变得听听话话，基本上什么要求都会答应。

宋闵浩和李昇勋回到家的时候就看见呆坐在餐桌上的金秦禹和坐他旁边把手搭在腰上的姜昇润。

李昇勋二话不说坐到姜昇润对面，愤然道「姜昇润你趁我跟闵浩去工作室不在的时候灌醉秦禹哥，打的什么坏算盘。」

宋闵浩也坐到李昇勋旁边，拿起一个已经空空如也的酒瓶「整整一瓶半威士忌，就算是两个秦禹哥也得醉倒了吧？」

「我只是单纯想陪陪秦禹哥喝酒而已，谁叫闵浩你戒酒了。」姜昇润挽住金秦禹的手臂「哥也很高兴对吧？」

金秦禹神色如常，但平日清澈的眼睛透出几分迷惘，他现在才发现弟弟们都回家了，笑得眉眼弯弯「高兴！」他有点踉跄地站起来从柜子取出两个酒杯「我的愿望清单其中一个就是能和你们三个一起喝一顿酒呢。」

他兴奋地往两人的杯子添酒，推到李昇勋面前才突然醒觉「呀！差点忘了我们勋尼是不能喝酒的。」他说话的语气多了一丝平常没有的撒娇「那勋尼是不能喝了吗？」

谁舍得让金秦禹失望？

于是三个弟弟连忙接过酒杯。

「不会不会，我喝一点点还是可以的。」

「我今天也为秦禹哥破例一次！」

「来来来，我们今天把剩下的酒都陪哥喝完了才走！」

结果两瓶威士忌真的都被喝完了。

然后千杯不醉的金秦禹也醉倒在真皮沙发上，他眼睛半阖，眼尾染上桃花般的粉色，对坐在餐桌的三个弟弟招手「你们过来一下。」

有点微醺的宋闵浩凑过去「怎么了？」

金秦禹露出一个傻乎乎的笑容，他抱住宋闵浩的头，「啵」一声结结实实地亲在他额头上「今天闵浩......很乖！」

「奖励就只有这个吗？」宋闵浩眼神一暗，指住戴了唇环的嘴「要亲这边才算数的。」

金秦禹有点懵懂地印上嘴唇又退开「这样好了吗？」

宋闵浩不满地摇头「不对。」他轻轻抬起对方小巧的下巴「张开嘴巴，舌头伸出来一点。」

金秦禹顺从地微微张开嘴巴，小半截红润的舌尖若隐若现，他天生嘴唇微微嘟起，标准索吻的唇形。宋闵浩侧头吻上去，温柔地吸吮他窥伺已久的唇舌，滋味与他想像中一样甜蜜，他不容拒绝地托住金秦禹的后颈，角度转换间透出煽情黏腻的声音。

像是嗅到血腥味的狼群般，李昇勋和姜昇润都凑到沙发边上。

「秦禹哥好偏心呀，就只有闵浩有奖励吗？」姜昇润不甘心地靠近，不让金秦禹有半分换气的时间又亲了上去，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流到线条优美的脖颈，过分热烈的吻让快要让人窒息。

「你小子快放开秦禹哥，他都要喘不过气了。」李昇勋一把拍到姜升润头上，看金秦禹把头侧到一旁喘息，脸上透出情欲的粉色「秦禹哥你热嗎？你把衣服卷起来或许会凉快一些。」

金秦禹的脑袋像塞满浆糊一样，基本上已经不能正常思考，只懂追随本能行事，他有些笨拙地拉起T恤，一脸苦恼地看着李昇勋「我还是很热呀昇勋。」

长年锻炼的金秦禹拥有宽厚的胸膛，但比正常男人多了一份丰腴，羊脂白玉般的皮肤影衬得乳首更为粉嫩。

「呀，哥你这里都肿了，不会跟我一样酒精过敏了吧？」李昇勋两指掐住乳头轻轻揉捏，引来手下一阵颤栗，指间尽是滑腻的触感。

金秦禹禁不住惊喘，他手足无措地掐住衣角「那怎么办？」

「我来帮你。」李升勋张嘴含住已经挺立的乳首，像孩子一样用力吸吮，舌尖打圈，金秦禹无力再提起衣服，只能双手抱紧李昇勋新剪的寸头，快感像电流般传遍全身每个角落。

他无力地摊软在沙发上，他觉得自己像一条像被猎人捕获上岸的鱼，徒劳的挣扎后只能被为所欲为。不知不觉间被人脱去了长裤，露出仅剩平脚内裤包裹的长腿。

白花花的皮肉与深黑色沙发产生强烈的视觉对比，宋闵浩抚摸上去，略显粗糙的手在细致的皮肤上留有一条条红痕，他靠近大腿内侧，鼻尖缓缓地扫过每寸肌肤，按捺不住在贴近腿根的位置留下一个齿印。

他撩起内裤的一边，露出羞涩的穴口，手指小心翼翼地按压周边的皱褶，他随手拿过一条刚买了不久的护手霜，打开之后对准穴口挤了小半支进去。

「啊......！」突然被灌进异物的金秦禹再也忍不住呻吟，他下意识地想把陌生的膏体排出去。

乳白色的护手霜被挤出穴口四周，宋闵浩轻易就插进一根手指，原本略显干涩的肉壁被融化成软肉，手指一进一出间渐渐带出黏稠的肠液，当能够放进三根手指的时候，宋闵浩哑声说「秦禹哥这里好厉害。」他退出手指，把鼻尖靠近一时间还合不起来的小穴「原来秦禹哥是桃子口味的。」

姜昇润过来把金秦禹的内裤褪到一边脚踝，双手用力蹂躏两边白嫩的臀肉，让已经浸湿的穴口一览无遗。他低下头伸出舌尖舔舐红润的嫩肉，吮出啧啧水声。大手抚慰早已巍巍挺立的性器，体液沾湿了整个下身，沙发上晕开一大片深色。

「哥你弄脏沙发了怎么办？」

受到过分刺激的金秦禹双腿轻颤，圆润的脚趾头卷缩起来，他想用脚推开埋头在他下身恣意亵玩的姜昇润，可惜双脚被其他两个弟弟一左一右打开，精致的眼瞳浸泡着情欲，他艰难地开口「我好辛苦......放开我好不好？」

李昇勋牵起金秦禹的手摸上自己包里在内裤内滚烫的欲望，轻声安慰「秦禹哥你摸摸这个，它会令你舒服的。」

金秦禹伸手拉下内裤，紫红色的性器轻弹到脸颊边，流下一道水痕。

「舔舔它。」

金秦禹疑惑地仰头望向李昇勋，听话地伸出软舌舔了一下龟头，腥涩的味道令他忍不住皱眉，但放在他脑袋的大手不让他后退，李昇勋不容拒绝地挺腰用肉刃破开柔软湿润的口腔内壁，嘴上却是相反的柔情「哥你转一下舌头......对......做得真好。」

金秦禹艰难地舔弄愈发坚硬的性器，口中盛载不住的唾液从嘴角流到瘦削的锁骨窝，喉头反射性的吞咽动作为李昇勋带来近似性交般紧致的快感，他低哑地道「抱歉，哥你忍耐一下。」

他扶住金秦禹无力的后颈再也按耐不住地冲刺了十多下，被紧密包裹的肉刃临近爆发边缘，他怕伤到对方的喉咙，最后强忍射精的冲动粗喘着气退了出来，低下头亲吻金秦禹泪水盈盈的眼角「哥你做得很好哦。」

金秦禹像濒死的鱼一般张嘴不住吸气，缺氧为他带来异样的快感，完全沉沦于情欲的他只能诚实地忠于本能反应，他无力地看着宋旻浩把剩下的护手霜涂抹在硬得发紫的性器上，扶住龟头在穴口打着圈，他掀起一边嘴角「哥我要进去了。」

「啊......！痛.......闵浩停下来......！」即管做了充足的前戏，初次被破开时还是痛苦多于快乐，他再也忍不住像个受尽委屈的孩子一样啜泣，脸庞湿漉漉的。

宋闵浩怜惜地压下身与他十指紧扣，拨开汗湿在额间的鸦发，细碎的吻落在他敏感通红的耳后和脖颈，留下一个个暧昧的吻痕，可以身下却残忍地继续他的恶行「哥你里面真紧，夹得我快要忍不住了。」

宋闵浩放缓速度，支起身欣赏被他弄的一片泥泞的交合处，青筋勃发的性器被肉壁紧紧吸付，每次抽离都会带出一股黏稠。他尝试转换角度深深浅浅地抽插，直至有一下金秦禹尖叫出来「哈......！停......停一下！」

「是这里吗哥？」宋闵浩轻笑，随即疯了似的抽插，右手熟练地套弄他半勃起的性器，姆指搓揉顶端不断冒出透明黏液的小孔，在快感堆叠到临界点时却突然用力掐住根部。

「痛......放开.....！」金秦禹惊叫，他无力地挣扎不果，被情欲折磨的他红着眼框哀求「闵浩......放开手好不好？」

「这才刚开始呢哥。」宋闵浩继续手上的动作，另一只手抚上他湿滑的大腿「这么快你之后会受不了的。」

他残酷地继续用力握住金秦禹的性器，下身有节奏地抽插，原先干涩的甬道在疼爱下变得柔软又湿漉漉，宋闵浩看着一脸纯真但又逐渐在激烈的性爱中脸露痴态的金秦禹，忍不住低骂一声， 急忙退出来举起筋脉尽现的性器到雪白的胸前，用龟头磨了磨早已敏感挺立的乳头，再也忍不住射出一股股白液，留下一片淫靡的痕迹。

「该换我了吧？」李昇勋扶起尚在沙发上摊软的金秦禹，手在他紧致的腰线抚摸，渐渐往下摸到刚被操开的穴口，一片湿滑淋漓，他拍拍浑圆的臀丘，一手握住硬烫的凶器示意他坐下去。

金秦禹惊慌地摇摇头「不......不行！」

姜昇润从后抱住想要后退的金秦禹，亲了亲他汗湿的发鬓「不能逃走呀秦禹哥。」

李昇勋用力拉过他的手退他失去平衡倒在自己身上，另一只手强硬地按下他发软的腰缓缓插入。金秦禹无力地抱住李昇勋宽阔的肩膀，承受他每次都整根没入的抽插，他可怜的性器拍打在对方锻练得当的腹肌上，被欲望折磨得屈屈地哭了出来。

「谁欺负我们的小王子了？」李昇勋零碎的吻落到他眼皮跟脸颊边，嘴里尝到微咸的泪水。

金秦禹被操弄到连控诉也说得断断续续「你们......你们都这样对我。」他吞吐热气的嘴唇靠到李昇勋耳边「我这是......做错了什么？」

李昇勋温存地侧头吻上他的唇瓣，轻声说「我们秦禹不哭，这就让你舒服好不好？」

他突然发力把金秦禹整个人抱起来，体内的肉刃到达前所未有的深度，他每走一步都触踫到对方的敏感点，金秦禹失声尖叫，双手在李昇勋健硕的背肌留下一道道抓痕「啊！放我下来！」

李昇勋故意步履缓慢地走得左摇右摆，满意地享受金秦禹因为惊慌而夹得更紧的肠壁，他用力掰开两片臀肉好让他埋得更深，歪头咬住他的耳朵「真是只不乖的小猫呀。”」

白皙丰腴的大腿无力地挂在对方的腰上，脚尖颤抖屈曲，他觉得李昇勋快要捅穿他的肚子了，每一下的力度像是要把囊袋都一并埋进软嫩的小穴里。不停从精孔冒出滑液的性器已经快到临界点，金秦禹下意识地把身体更贴近李昇勋身上，肌理分明的腹肌早被他磨得一大片湿痕。

李昇勋把从客厅走到房间的路程足足走了三分钟，把浑身无力的金秦禹轻柔地放到床上，还贴心地拿了个枕头垫到他腰下。

身下的人奶油般的皮肤泛着粉红，像是初春樱花树上最粉嫩的花蕾，在不断灌溉淋浇下完全放。他双腿张开，眼神湿漉漉又无辜，像是个一时落入恶魔手上犯了色戒的天使。

李昇勋把欲望退出来，用柱头缓缓磨擦被开拓得丽的穴口，坏心眼地延长高潮的时间。

后穴感到空虚的金秦禹急得哭喊出来「昇勋尼......不要这样......」他急忙伸手摸上李昇勋的肉棒，不明白为什么对方又要戏弄他。

李昇勋低喃「我们秦禹想要什么？告诉我呀。」

强烈的羞耻感涌上来，他支支吾吾说不出口，只能抚摸李昇勋硬挺紫红的性器，指尖顺住纹路摸到龟头，在小孔打着圈「要这个。」

李昇勋深吸一口气「这是什么？」

「昇勋尼的......肉棒。」

「坏孩子，你要这个想做什么？」

金秦禹扁了扁嘴，侧过头生气地不愿再看这以下犯上的行凶者「......进来。」

李昇勋不禁轻笑，俯下身亲吻闹脾气的哥哥。

「遵命。」

插入的一瞬间双方都不禁舒叹一声，李昇勋再也按捺不住地用力侵犯，他腰腹用力，汗珠由胸膛滚到腹肌上的坑纹再落入交合处，底下的床单迅速濡湿一个圆孤。

呼吸愈发粗重，金秦禹觉得埋在体内的肉刃已经到了极致，每一下脉动都感受得一清二楚「昇勋呀，太......太胀了。」

「秦禹哥，你说我射进去的话你能给我怀个宝宝吗？」

「说什么胡话.......啊！」

李昇勋抓紧他纤细的腰，急速地往他的敏感点冲刺「哥，帮我生个孩子吧。」

火热的浊液灌满紧窄的甬道，被人完全占有的陌生感让他弓起腰，前方的性器也断断续续地射出白浊。

李昇勋享受被因为高潮而阵阵发紧穴道包围，依依不舍地拔出性器，发出情色的「啵」一声。

「昇勋哥你把秦禹哥操坏了啦。」姜昇润伸手摸了摸被肏的通红的穴口，一股股精水不住涌出「你看看，都合不上了。」

金秦禹刚从高潮的失神醒过来，难堪地用手擘档住双眼，不愿再看自己失态的身体。

「哥你连一眼都不愿看我吗。」

姜昇润语气可怜兮兮的，如果不是金秦禹眼尾看到他正在用性器磨他的大腿根的话，他都要觉得自己真的亏待了这最小的弟弟。

他一把拿开金秦禹挡住眼睛自欺欺人的小臂，红润的厚嘴唇扯开一个坏笑「你要好好看清楚你是怎样被弟弟操开的。」

他用力抬起金秦禹的腿，把他的大腿折到胸前，令后穴清楚的暴露在奸狡的狐狸炽热的眼神中。

「不准闭上眼睛哦哥哥。」

姜昇润扶着肉刃，经过之前两人的开拓后轻易插进仍然敏感的穴道。他故意整根抽出再慢慢插入，每一下带出不知道是谁留下的淫液。

「哥真的好厉害，连我这么大都轻易吞下去了。」姜昇润的手指游走在被撑开到极限的地方，指尖在边缘试探性地想挤进去。

金秦禹惊慌失措「不......！昇潤不要......」他近乎哀求地呜咽，眼眶瞬间红了一圈「哥快要坏掉了，不要这样.....」

「好好好，我不弄了别哭。」姜昇润放下他的腿把他抱进怀中坐起来，温存地吻上他右眼皮上的小痣，挺腰缓缓顶弄「秦禹哥，舒服吗？」

金秦禹把头靠在忙内不算宽厚但安稳的肩上「我......我不知道......」

「不知道吗？」

姜昇润闻言低头用力吸啜肿得像成熟樱桃般的乳头，牙齿轻咬，随即感受到怀中人因为兴奋而收紧的甬道。

「原来秦禹哥喜欢被人玩弄乳头的呀。」

旁边的宋闵浩也凑过头来舔弄他另一边被冷落的乳首，多方感官的刺激下令金秦禹喘息不停，再次全身震抖着射了出来。

姜昇润放下不住轻轻抽的金秦禹，李昇勋把还在吐出浊液的性器含进嘴里吸吮，金秦禹再也忍不住哭了出来，泪水不停滑落。

「停下来......我射不出来了。」

李昇勋置若罔闻地继续他的口活，灵活的舌尖在小孔处打转，右手按压他刚刚已经射过一次的囊袋「放松，放松交给我们吧。」

金秦禹激烈地摇头，咬住手背想要把呻吟吞下去，被眼尖的宋闵浩发现了，把自己的手臂献上「哥你要咬就咬我好了。」

姜昇润又开始抽插，嘴上总禁不住乱讲话「我们三个侍候得秦禹哥够舒坦吗？」双手揉捏他丰盈的臀肉，留下一道道指痕。

短时间内的快感堆叠令金秦禹感到一阵令他羞于启齿的感觉，他伸手想推开李昇勋的头，发现了他小动作的李昇勋停下来，心知肚明的问他「怎么了？」

「不要再舔了......」

「为什么？哥不舒服吗？」

「我......我......」

李昇勋一把抓住尝试推开他不安分的手，嘴上加快速度地吞吐快要膨涨到极点的小可怜。金秦禹无助地扭动腰肢，他自己也搞不清到底是想退开还是留恋对方湿润的唇舌。

姜昇润忍着射精的冲动及时抽出，走到金秦禹脸颊边跪着把性器递到他嘴边，哑声道「哥你亲亲它。」

金秦禹张嘴含进龟头前端，没吸啜两下就听到姜昇润一阵低哮，抽出拍到他脸上射出一大股浊液，翘长的睫毛沾上了一点点白浊，姜昇润喘着气低头吻上他轻震的眼帘。

李昇勋见状更加卖力地套弄，最终金秦禹还是尖叫着双脚夹紧李昇勋的头射出稀薄的精液。

他脱力地黏在床上，眼皮累得快要睁不开，意识模糊间感受到三个弟弟小心翼翼的亲吻和温柔的擦拭。

阳光穿过窗帘洒进房间，沉睡得不知时日的金秦禹终于缓缓醒过来，他迷迷糊糊地靠坐在床头，浑身酸痛脑袋昏沈，都是典型宿醉过后的迹象。

「叩叩」

敲了敲房门的姜昇润探头进来「秦禹哥你也睡太久了吧？快出来吃午餐，昇勋哥煮了大酱汤呀！」

「我知道了。」

金秦禹走出房间，看见弟弟们都已经布置好饭桌，李昇勋从厨房捧住一锅热气腾腾的大酱汤出来「哥就差你一个了，快坐下吧。」

金秦禹在特意放上座垫的椅子坐下，看着一个个举起汤匙一脸期待的弟弟们，不禁微笑「开动吧。」

他们交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。

又是平凡的一天。


End file.
